disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avalor
|visitors = Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, King Roland II, Queen Miranda, King Toshi, Shoji, Zuzo, Cacahuate, Bobo, King Verago, Prince Alonso, Nathaniel, Princess Valentina, King Joaquin, Princess Caterina, Lord Elrod, Sir Cassius |final state = Liberated from Shuriki's rule}} The Kingdom of Avalor is the main location of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It is a beautiful kingdom and is home to Princess Elena, her family, and friends. It is based on Latin America. Background The Kingdom of Avalor was born centuries ago in an area that used to be part of the Kingdom of Maru. Its spiritual holiday is Dia de los Muertos (Day of the Dead). Its winter holiday is Navidad (Christmas). Its capital is Avalor City. Its culture is mostly Latin American. Forty-two years before the events in Elena and the Secret of Avalor, Elena's parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia, gave her the magical Amulet of Avalor on her fifteenth birthday, telling her it would protect her from harm. A year later, Shuriki, an evil power-hungry sorceress from the Northern Islands, invaded Avalor and killed King Raul and Queen Lucia. Avalor's Royal Wizard, Alacazar, knew the spell that could protect Princess Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa in an enchanted painting, but he needed time to cast it, so Elena decided to face Shuriki on her own. Shuriki tried to strike Elena down, but the amulet saved her life at the cost of her freedom by magically pulling her inside it. Alacazar found the amulet and went to find another princess to bear the amulet and get Elena out. When Shuriki took over Avalor, she banned music, dancing, and magic, except her own. For forty-one years, Avalor would suffer under Shuriki's harsh rule. Forty-one years later, Princess Sofia of Enchancia talked her family into traveling to Avalor to make a trade deal, but it was really for a mission to get Elena out of the amulet. Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, and the jaquins took Sofia to an old Maruvian temple, where Sofia put the amulet and wand on the Crown of Aziluna, and Elena was freed from the amulet. When Elena returned to her palace, she faced Shuriki and revealed to the Royal Family of Enchancia what Shuriki had done. Later, everyone in Avalor learned that Elena had come back, and they decided to help her face Shuriki. Sofia, her family, and all of Avalor joined Elena, her sister Isabel, and their grandparents to face Shuriki. Just as Shuriki tried to strike Elena down, this time for good, Esteban snatched her wand and threw it to Elena, who broke it in half. With the wand broken, Shuriki's magic was destroyed, causing her to age into an ugly old woman and run away. With Shuriki gone, Elena became the new ruler as eldest daughter and heir to the throne, and Avalor returned back to how it was before Shuriki took over. In the Elena of Avalor episode "First Day of Rule", the kingdom was being restored from Shuriki's purge. Because Elena did not age during her forty-one-year imprisonment, she was too young to become Queen, so instead, she became Crown Princess with her grandparents Francisco and Luisa, her new friend Naomi, and her cousin Esteban on the Grand Council. Trivia *The Jaquins are the kingdom's national symbol. *The Kingdom of Avalor is based on Latin American countries like the Caribbean. *The use of wrought iron and tile in Avalor Palace takes cues from the Caribbean and Spanish colonial architecture. *Avalor's Mooncliff Mountain and Suncliff Temple are inspired by the Mayan pyramids of Yucatan. **Producers did research at the pyramids in Yucatan. Gallery Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia globe.jpg|Location on Sofia's globe Elena-of-Avalor-5.jpg|Avalor castle Elena-of-Avalor-3.jpg|The city Elena-of-Avalor-1.jpg Avalor.jpg|Avalor castle at night Elena and the Secret of Avalor Avalor.jpg|what Avalor once was from the past Avalor 2.png|Main entrance of Avalor castle Avalor 3.png|Elena's bedroom Avalor 6.png Avalor 4.png|Music room Avalor 5.png|Grand Council room Avalor 7.png|Throne room Avalor 9.png|Harbor Avalor castle Elena of Avalor.jpg|A hallway in the castle Avalor castle Elena of Avalor (2).jpg|Another castle hallway References Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Heroes' residences Category:Elena of Avalor locations Category:Sofia the First locations